Colección: 5 Drabbles SasuNaru
by Sasukelicious
Summary: :Drabbles: :Yaoi/Hard: Compilación de historias románticas sobre Sasuke y Naruto. Felíz San Valentín!


_**Aviso:**__ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Weekly Shonen Jump de Shueisha y Studio Pierrot._

**Colección 5 Drabbles Sasu x Naru**

**Chocolates**

Naruto estaba frente a la tienda de dulces, recordó a la madrugada que el día anterior fue 13 de febrero y hoy 14. Inmediatamente la imagen del pelinegro se asomó peligrosamente en su mente, provocando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas abigotadas. Era hoy o nunca, no iba a esperar hasta el otro año; sería un total desperdicio, pensó. Así que, caminando entrecortadamente, entró a la estantería y se dispuso a buscar los mejores chocolates de la Aldea.

Pasado ya el mediodía, Sasuke se encontraba bajo el techo de la misma dulcería. Pensativo, miraba y miraba con sumo cuidado cada uno de los manjares de las repisas. Finalmente encontró algo de su agrado, pagó la cuenta y casi a la velocidad de un lince, salió del lugar. Camino hacia su casa, imaginaba el rostro embriagado de felicidad de su querido rubio recibiendo los chocolates que eligió para él.

Eran las seis y cuarto de la tarde. El zorruno estaba sentado en un columpio del parque, era su lugar favorito, aún así había algo que le atornillaba el cerebro a cada momento. Nunca le dio los chocolates a su amado Uchiha, la única razón por la que no lo hizo, era el miedo de la reacción de su compañero de equipo, muy aparte de la paliza que le propinaría cierta peli rosa, si se llegaba a enterar claro. Suspiró unas noventa veces seguidas, y se levantó del sitio para dirigirse con negación a su hogar. Al salir del parque se encontró con quien menos esperaría ver en ese instante: Sasuke Uchiha, el moreno desvió la mirada al mismo tiempo que rubio, luego volvieron a observarse de pies a cabeza; un leve tono rosa acompañaba a sus rostros, suspiraron al mismo tiempo que tartamudeaban, tratando de decirse lo que sea. Finalmente el heredero de los Uchiha habló:

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tonto?- **preguntó, a lo que el rubio responde rápidamente **–Nada, me gusta este lugar, es todo. Sólo viniste para mortificarme la existencia, Uchiha?**-. No entendía el motivo de su propia reacción, estaba nervioso, tenso, al mismo tiempo notó la mirada baja del moreno. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, tan vulnerable frente a él; se sintió como la peste personificada. Quiso retomar sus palabras, pero Sasuke tomó la delantera.

**-Ah, eso. Pues bien por ti. Igual pasaba por aquí de casualidad –** dijo volteándose, dando la espalda a Naruto. Esto no estaba bien, pensó el kitsune. _"Tengo que hacer algo! Muévete Naruto, muévete!"_, se gritaba. Finalmente a lo que el Uchiha se alejaba, el Uzumaki dio pasos agigantados y tomando del hombro a su compañero, lo gira hacia él, quedando frente a frente, casi rozando sus rostros.

-**Na-¿Naruto? ¿Qué te pasa idiota?- **balbuceó el moreno **–Querrás decir ¿Qué nos pasa a los dos, no? –** la cara de Sasuke pasó de pálida a un rojo tomate, a lo que el rubio, percatándose de lo que ha pronunciado, imitó al pelinegro cambiando su rostro de la misma manera.

**-Y-yo…-** Naruto intentó defenderse, pero Sasuke finalmente aceptando las consecuencias de lo que iba a suceder, lo interrumpió **–No digas nada. Sé lo que a ambos nos ocurre, asi que… acabemos con esto de una maldita vez.-** Tomó la pequeña caja de chocolates de su bolsillo y la dirigió hacia las manos del zorruno. **–Sa-Sasuke…yo…-** estaba sorprendido por lo que el moreno hacía y, armándose de valor, tomó los chocolates que compró con tantos esfuerzo y se los entrega a su acompañante **– ¡Toma! ¡Esto es para ti¡ Si no lo aceptas… te romperé esa cara de niño bonito ¿me escuchaste? –** gritó escandalosamente.

**-Claro, claro…-** rió el Uchiha, y al instante posa sus finos labios en los del rubio, besándolos tiernamente. **–A-ah…-** el Uzumaki estaba sin palabras. **–Feliz Día de San Valentín, Naruto –** volvió a besarlo, esta vez un poco más rudo.

**-¡Espera!-** interrumpió el kitsune. El moreno para en seco y observa como el rostro de su amante se torna malicioso. **–Es mi turno…Uchiha!-** lanzándose hacia él, lamiendo sus labios peligrosamente, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca del pelinegro, mordisqueando su cuello. Lo que fue un pequeño e inocente beso, se tornó una batalla de lengüetazos, caricias y jadeos por parte de ambos. Sasuke con maestría, arrancó la camisa del ojiazul, lamiendo directamente los pezones de su amado. Naruto a cada contacto de la lengua del prodigioso Uchiha en su cuerpo, sentía que su cuerpo iba a explotar de placer. Finalmente el pelinegro bañó con su saliva al rubio, dejándolo completamente desnudo y exhausto.

**-Sa-Sasuke…ah…ah…eso fue…ah!-** gemía aún por la sensación tan excitante que experimentaba. El moreno se incorporó y esperó hasta que el Uzumaki se vistiera para tomarse de las manos y caminar por las calles desiertas de Konoha. **–Y ahora… ¿Qué haremos? –** preguntó inocentemente Naruto. **–Iremos a mi casa, terminaremos lo de esta tarde y veremos qué sucederá después. No pienso dejarte escapar ni un instante –** murmuró cerca del kitsune, lamiendo sensualmente su oreja **– Sa-Sasukeee~~-** jadeó el rubio, provocando que la excitación volviera.

**-¿Nos vamos, entonces? –** preguntó el Uchiha **– Claro, pero no te lo pondré fácil eh? –** burló el ojiazul, mientras desaparecían en la oscuridad de la noche.

**-Owari-**

_Es mi primer drabble de los cinco que tengo planeados escribir. Se supone que iban a ser publicados 5 días antes de San Valentín, pero los exámenes me arruinaron todo. Espero publicar los cuatro que restan antes de que termine el mes. Sin más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la verdad es que ha quedado preciso, y sin mucho rodeo. _

_A las lectoras, cualquier crítica constructiva, es bien recibida. Estamos para aprender :3_

_**Feliz Día de San Valentín a todas!**_

Atte.**Sasukelicious**


End file.
